Gleek Out!
by SkinnyLovers
Summary: Cette Fiction ce passe pendant le tournage de la saison 4... Des histoires d'amour passionnantes entre les acteurs! Couple: Cory et Lea, Chris et Darren, Diana et Mark, Riker Lynch et Curt Mega et Grant et un personnage purement fictif (Autres couples sous demande)... Bonne lecture!


Chapitre 1 : Et sa continue !

POV Chris :

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! (n.d.a : Rien à voir avec Mozart l'opéra Rock, hein?!) Ryan va enfin nous annoncer s'il y aura une nouvelle saison de Glee… La saison 4 tant attendu, devrons nous tous revenir sur le plateau ou bien… Non ! Je ne préfère pas y penser ! Pour l'occasion, on s'est tous mis sur notre 31 ! Il nous a dit de nous réunir dans l'auditorium de la série… Tiens Lea !

Chris : Lea !

Lea : Chr-Chris ?!

Chris : Euh… Oui ?

Lea : T'es vraiment… Super sexy ! Ce style de vêtement te va vraiment à ravir !

Chris : Fais attention ma belle, ton copain n'est jamais loin…. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que vous alliez habiter ensemble ?

Lea : Oui exactement !

Chris : Je suis content pour vous !

Lea : Hi hi !

Chris : On y est… Je crois qu'on est les derniers arrivés… On toc ?

Lea : J'ai le trac…

Chris : Et moi donc…

… : Bon vous entrez ou pas ?!

Chris & Lea : AAAAAAAHHHH !*Rentrent en fracas dans la pièce*

Lea*Court se cacher derrière Cory* : AAAAAAAAAAHH !

Chris * Court s'assoir près de Curt, Riker et Darren* : AAAAHH !

… : Mouahahaha ! Vive moi !

Lea : Ce n'était pas drôle Chord !

Chris : Elle a raison !

Chord : C'était trop tentant x)

Lea : Méchant !

… : Bon les enfants !

Lea : Ryan ! Chord n'arrête pas de m'embêter !

Ryan : Ha, ha… Bon asseyez vous tous, que je vous annonce la nouvelle… Bonne ou mauvaise…

Sa y est, je suis en stress… Oh la la… Darren me prend la main… DARREN ME PREND LA MAIN ?! Hey ! Darren ! On n'est pas en tournage la ! Oh hé ! Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire : Je suis fou amoureux de Darren Criss ! Aah mon cœur bat a toute vitesse c'est fou…

Darren : Je flippe ! J'espère que sa va continuer ! Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Kurt et Blaine sur une fin comme sa…

Chris : M-moi aussi…

Tiens ! Riker et Curt aussi se tiennent la main… En faite, j'espère de tout cœur que Glee continuera car… Il a permis a beaucoup de personne de se rapproché : Par exemple, Cory et Lea, ils sont ensemble maintenant… Amber flirt beaucoup avec Chord… Ah oui ! Le cas RiCurt ! Ces deux la ne font que de se peloter et de s'embrasser… Mais ils ne sont pas ensemble ! Ils prétendent que c'est un jeu, mais au fond, je sais très bien qu'ils ont de réels sentiments… Diana est devenue la meilleure amie de Kévin et nos deux chinois préférer sortent ensemble ! Oh et il y a aussi le rapprochement suspect entre Naya et Heather, il faudra que je surveille sa de près… Et puis enfin, moi et Darren ! On ne cesse de se rapprocher de jours en jours… Bref restons sérieux…

Ryan : … Et donc du coup, nous avons décidé de… DE CONTINUER !

Tous : YYEEEESSSSSS !

Et la… Bordel générale ! Je me lève et je prends Darren dans mes bras, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Cory embrasse Lea. Curt embrasse Riker. Diana court vers Ryan pour déposer un gros baiser sur la joue… Jenna, Kevin et tout le reste du Cast se sert dans les bras, Darren me smack… HEIN ?

Darren : Désolé ! Je suis tellement heureux… !

Chris : Oh euh, c'est rien du tout t'en fait pas ! De toute façon, on fait bien plus dans la série !

Darren : Comme sa ?

Il m'embrasse. Pas un smack cette fois. Non. Un vrai baiser. Oh mon dieu, il met la langue ! Bordel je kiff ! Bon au diable les préjugés, je réponds ! Le paradis ! Il met ses mains ou la ?! Ah ! Mon cul ! C'est chaud ! Bon je fais quoi moi ?

Ryan : Hum-Hum !

Non t'a tout gâché Ryan ! Toute la salle nous regarde, c'est embarrassant…

Darren *met fin au baiser* : Quoi ? On n'a pas le droit de fêter le retour de Kurt et Blaine?

Chris : C'est bien vrai sa !

Ryan : Ah ah vous me faites vraiment rire vous deux, et c'est pour sa que vous devenez le deuxième couple prioritaire de la saison 4 ! Après Finn et Rachel bien sur… Et puis, je compte bien laisser plus de place au Warblers cette fois. Bien entendu, les personnages qui n'était pas diplômer resterons au lycée, et ceux qui était diplômer verrons leurs vie changer. Puck et Quinn vont reformer très vite un couple et se verrons reprendre la garde de Beth. Aussi, les retrouvailles tant attendu de Finn et Rachel, qui d'ailleurs, tombera enceinte vers la fin de la saison… Mercedes et Sam, se verrons apparaître dans la série mais moins que Blaine et Kurt. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci verrons leurs vie changé fortement. Même si Kurt n'a pas été admis a NYADA, il va chercher a trouvé son indépendance : Il emménagera avec Rachel et trouvera un travaille dans un magasine... Sue tombera amoureuse, et Will et Emma l'aiderons. Bon ! Sur ce, que la fête commence !

La fête ?!

Ryan : J'ai préparé une petite réception a l'entrée ! Aller, aller ! Du nerf !

Tous le monde se précipite a l'entré… Cory porte Lea en mode « Princesse », Curt entraine Riker par la main, Naya et Heather aussi, et tous les autres s'amuse à faire la course…

Darren : Tu viens ?

Chris : Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

~Eclipse~

La fête battait son plein ! La musique était à fond ! Quoi demander d'autre ? Je danse avec Darren… Je jette un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce que font les autres… Jenna et son copain se bécote, Cory et Lea dansent, Diana et Kevin discutent, Naya tourne autour d'Heather pour… Je ne sais pas trop quoi ! Et Riker et Curt… Tiens ? Mais où sont-ils ?

POV Curt :

Je l'embrassais langoureusement. Je mettais mes mains un peu partout sur son corps. Je l'aime. Mais, je suis sur que pour lui, tout sa n'est qu'un jeu… Mais bon ! Si cela me permet de rester avec lui alors, je ne vois pas vraiment le problème. Nous somme sur un des canapés derrière la scène de l'auditorium, il n'y a personnes alors on en profite. Notre histoire à commencé au milieu de la saison 2. Notre premier baisé était… Par accident ! Ou plutôt, c'étais un gage. Et puis, comme tout le monde nous charriait avec cette histoire, alors nous avons commencé a joué la comédie. Et puis pour moi, toute cette mascarade à commencer à prendre des tournures sérieuses… Je l'aime et c'est comme sa ! Je mets fin a notre baiser et il installe sa tête sur mes genoux.

- On est bien, hein ? _Dis Riker en se mettant à l'aise._

- Oui…

- J'aime bien joué la comédie avec toi…

- Oui, c'est sympa… _Souriais-je._

Il relève la tête pour m'embrasser légèrement. Frustré, je prends sa tête et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il gémit, trop mignon. Il met sa main derrière mon cou, j'approfondis donc le baiser. Il se lève pour se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses pour m'embrasser encore plus profondément. Je cale mes main sur ses hanches pour le rapproché encore plus de moi, quand tout à coup, on entend des feux d'artifice qui provenait de l'extérieur.

-On devrait y aller pour profiter avec autres tu ne crois pas ?

-T'a raison Curt…

Il se releva, m'embrassa et nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur.

POV Cory

-Tu viens Cory ? On va profiter du feu d'artifice…

-J'arrive ma puce !

J'aime Lea. Sa va faire 1 mois que nous sommes ensembles. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le tournage du premier épisode de Glee. C'est une femme magnifique et j'en reviens toujours pas que nous soyons ensemble… Nous allons emménager ensemble bientôt ! Je suis hyper content !

POV Narrateur

Cory la suivie dehors puis ils s'installèrent sur un banc, admirant les feux d'artifices. Darren et Chris arrivèrent peut après. Darren proposa à Chris de s'allonger dans l'herbe, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Ils se mirent à discuter, puis leur conversation tourna sur l'avenir des personnages dans la série…

-Tu pense que Kurt et Blaine vont rester ensemble ? _Demanda Chris, hésitant._

- Oui, je pense, et je l'espère de tout cœur ! Je trouve ces personnages vraiment attachant !

- Hum… Je pense pareil…

Blaine ce contenta juste de sourire. Dieu qu'il trouvait Chris magnifique. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à regarder les feux d'artifices, ils se dirigèrent tous vers une villa qui avait été loué pour l'occasion. Il avait 2 jours de temps libre avant de reprendre le tournage de la saison 4. Les chambres étaient déjà réparties à leur arrivée puisque Cory trouva rapidement deux papiers. Il en donna un à Kévin, apparemment, seul celui qu'il avait dans la main le concernait :

**A Cory.**

**Toi, Lea, Chris, Darren, Riker, Curt, Diana et Mark occuperez les chambres du Rez-de-chaussée. J'ai d'ailleurs moi-même réparti les chambres.**

**Toi et Lea, dans la chambre près des toilettes.**

**Diana et Mark, la chambre juste à votre gauche.**

**Chris et Darren, celle face à la votre.**

**Et enfin, Riker et Curt, celle juste en face de celle de Mark et Diana.**

** Profitez de vos 2 jours.**

** Ryan.**

Cory montra le papier à son groupe, puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs chambres respectives. Diana était toute rouge. En effet, depuis les 3 derniers moi, elle s'était pas mal rapprochée du beau Mark. Ils avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et depuis le baiser qu'avait échangé Quinn et Puck dans l'épisode 22 de la saison 3, elle n'était plus si insensible que sa…

_Chambre Mark-Diana…_

-Oh Putin…

-Mark ?

-Y'a qu'un lit double Diana…

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème… Nous n'avons qu'à dormir ensemble. Comme ça c'est réglé. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de mal à ça….

- Euh… Ouais !

- C'est moi où sa a l'air de te déranger ?

- Moi ? Non, non!

Diana ce contenta de sourire, puis ce dirigea vers le dressing pour y déposer ces affaires.

_Chambre Darren-Chris…_

-Oh my god… Darren !

-Oui ? Répondit-il en apportant les bagages restants.

- Un-Un… L-Lit…

-Quoi ?

-D-Dou-Bl-e…

-Pardon ?

-UN LIT DOUBLE !

-Hein ? Oh… Bah… Ce n'est pas grave ?

-O-Ok…

Chris pris sa valise et chercha quelque chose pour mettre ses vêtements…

-YEEEESSSS ! OH MON DIEU C'EST BON ! UN DRESSING ! OUIII !

Et là, Darren regarda Chris comme si il venait d'une autre planète… C'était étonnant l'effet que pouvais faire un dressing à Chris…

_Chambre Lea-Cory…_

-C'est beau ! _Dit Lea, les yeux plein d'étoiles._

-Oui…

-Y'a même un dressing ! Et un lit double! Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ça… ?

Lea continuait à fouiller la chambre dans ces moindres recoins sous le regard amusé de Cory. Lea était d'un naturelle très curieux. Comme Chris. C'était d'ailleurs pour sa qu'il c'était bien entendu dès leur première rencontre. Lea se rappela la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé…

Flash Back

Une jeune femme brune courrait dans un couloir éclairé. Elle était en retard. C'était pourtant sa première audition pour un rôle principale et elle c'était permise d'arriver en retard ! Quel culot ! Elle se dégoutait elle-même…

*Boom*

-Aie… Je… Je suis désolée… _S'exclama-t-elle, au bord des larme_s.

-Non, c'est moi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais… _Il marqua une pause, regardant le numéro de badge qui était fièrement attaché à son pull rouge_. Oh ! Tu es la pour l'audition ? Ils ont eu un léger retard sur le casting… Un certain Chris les a retardés… Je suis le numéro 204, tu es juste après moi… Pas de panique. _Dit le mystérieux inconnu en souriant._

-Merci… _Souffla timidement Lea_. Je m'appelle Lea Michele… Et vous … ?

-Oh non, pas de « Vous » avec moi sil-te-plait ! Je m'appelle Cory Mon…

-Numéro 204, je répète, numéro 204 !

-Bon, bah… C'est à moi !

-Bonne chance ! _Dit-elle en souriant_.

Fin Flash Back.

C'est comme sa que c'est passer leur première rencontre. Bien sur, ont suivit les retrouvailles après…

Flash Back

P.O.V Lea

Je me rendais au point de rendez-vous où nous avais indiqué Ryan Murfy. J'ai rencontré, durant le casting trois personnes vraiment adorables : il s'agissait de Chris Colfer, un homosexuelle de fort caractère et qui s'assume parfaitement, Heather Morris, fille extravagante et décalée (Elle m'avait fait forte impression. Cette fille est tout simplement sublime et très sociale !) Et ensuite, Diana, ce petit bout de femme hyper craquante ! Elle est magnifique et très sympa, j'adore son rire ! Nous avions sympathisé ensemble. On formait une toute petite bande toute sympa ! J'entre dans la salle de réunion et je vois la petite bande installé sur un sofa. Je les rejoins presque immédiatement.

-Hey ma belle ! _Me lança Chris_.

-Coucou tout le monde !

-Hey ! T'a vu le monde ? _Dit Heather._

-Oui, je me demande bien qui…

-Moi je sais ! _Dit Diana avec un sourire malicieux_. Là bas, en train de discuter, c'est Naya. Et le garçon, on m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Mark.

Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle m'avait montrée. La dite Naya était vraiment très belle ! Une espagnole ? Sans doute… Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers le garçon avec qui elle discutait : Très grand, plutôt beau gosse, une… Crête ? Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que sa…

-Ensuite, près du buffet, nous avons Jenna. J'ai un peu sympathisée avec elle. Elle est très gentille ! Près d'elle, se trouve Kevin, très gentil aussi ! En plus de sa, il a un bon sens de l'humour ! Oh ! Et celui qui vient les rejoindre s'appelle…

-Cory ! _M'exclamai-je en courant vers lui_. Tu as réussi toi aussi ?! Tu es pris ?!

-Oui, toi aussi à ce que je vois, _dit-il en souriant_. C'est cool !

-Yep !

Fin du Flash Back.

Après cela, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

_Chambre Riker-Curt…_

Rien de spéciale ne s'était passé. Ils ont très bien pris le faite qu'il y aille un lit double.

Chapitre 2 : Summer Time !

P.O.V Naya

J'étais au bord de la piscine avec Heather. Elle et moi partagions une chambre. Kevin la partageait avec Grant, Harry et Jenna dans une autre et Amber et Chord dans celle d'en face. Oui, Grant Gustin faisait partis du voyage.

Naya ?

Oui ?

Sa te dis d'aller a la plage ?

Maintenant ?

Bah… Ouais…

Hum… Ok !

Je rentrai avec Heather et nous nous changeâmes.

P.O.V Cory

Il était dans les environs de 14h… Et je m'ennuyais a mourir! Je vais demander a Lea de sortir avec moi, tiens !

Lea !

Oui mon cœur ?

Viens, on sort…

Je veux bien moi, mais ou ? Je te rappel qu'ici, ont ne connais rien, ni personne…

Ouais mais… Ont peux au moins allez visiter tu ne crois pas ?

Oui, tu as raison…

Oh, vous sortez vous aussi ? Dit Chord.

Oui ! Sourit Lea.

Nous aussi ont allais partir, hein Diana ?

Oui ! Je voulais allez voir une vielle connaissance…

Oh ! Tu connais du monde ici aussi ? Tu es vraiment stupéfiante ! Dit Lea, étonnée.

Il n'y a pas que moi, tu sais… C'est une connaissance de Chris, Darren, Curt et Riker. Nous nous sommes rencontrés 6 ans avant que je fasse mes débuts dans Glee. C'est la sœur de Curt, aussi. Il l'a présenté à Darren, Chris et Riker durant la fin de la saison 2. Ils sont très vite devenus amis, tu sais…

La sœur de Curt ?! M'exclamais-je. Elle lui ressemble ?! J'ai des images bizarres dans la tête la…

Rassure toi, ils n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est que cette joie de vivre incroyable…

Bon, ont y va ? Dit Chord, d'un ton décidé.

Oui ! Lança Lea.

Nous sortions de la villa ensemble, puis nous nous séparâmes à un croissement.

P.O.V Diana

Ivy Mega. Ce petit bout de femme extraordinaire que j'avais rencontré par hasard il y a plus de 6 ans maintenant… Elle est aussi rayonnante que son frère ! Toujours à sourire, les Mega. Ensemble, ils forment la paire gagnante. Au fond, j'étais très fière de les avoirs rencontrés. Et oui, malgré les apparences, j'ai toujours été proche de Curt Mega.

Nous arrivâmes a un boulevard, et je reconnue directement cette petite maison, charmante malgré tout. Je sonnai.

DIANA !

IVY ! Dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Tu m'a tellement manquée !


End file.
